Made For Loving You
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: [HIATUS] AU Sequel to Demons’ Revenge SessRin, InuKag, SanMir, NarKik Please Read and Review. Give me ideas on what could happen next...I'm officialy stuck and going to delete soon.
1. Prologue

**Made For Loving You**

**Summary:** (AU) Sequel to Demons' Revenge (Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Nar/Kik) Why is it that the hanyou princess became a full demon? What happened to the princess and dog demon after they were free from the bounds of slavery and royalty? What about the prince, who is now scared for life on his face, and the king, who secretly wishes to see his daughter one last time?

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a princess hanyou. Her mother was the beautiful Michiko, a revered black demon caretaker of demon pups. Her father was the demon hating King Tasami. Her father wasn't always a demon hater…in fact he truly loved his wife Michiko at one time. However, later on, he grew to hate demons and made a law that demons' would either be slaves or dead, if anyone could catch them.

One day, a few days before the princess was meant to get a demon slave, a former dog demon taiyoukai got caught by slavers and was made a slave. They took him to show him to King Tasami and then to sell him. There had been a price over this demon's head, put there by King Tasami.

The day that King Tasami saw the taiyoukai as a slave, was the day everything changed. The princess was supposed to choose her slave and happened to feel sorry for the taiyoukai and bought him causing the King to get angry.

The princess and her slave had a rocky start. The princess wanted to free him and the dog demon disliking being a slave for a hanyou. Michiko's death didn't help much either. The princess looked for a way to free the demon and came across away to do that…him having to fall in love with his 'owner' and his 'owner' having to fall in love with him. This caused the dog demon to try to leave without getting freed, but this didn't work because the slavers magic was to powerful.

Then the hanyou prince from another land, who our princess was promised to, arrived causing more problems. The prince enraged the princess with his outlook on the demon slave law and she tried to get rid of him, with the help of her friends. King Tasami soon sold the dog demon back to the slavers to have things back to normal. This enraged the princess more, which eventually turned her into a full-fledged demon. She immediately went after the dog demon because they had eventually, at least, became friends. She rescued him and they lived happily ever after. Or that is as far as we know.

This wonderfully story brings a few questions to mind…why is it that the hanyou princess became a full demon? What happened to the princess and dog demon after they were free from the bounds of slavery and royalty? What about the prince, who is now scared for life on his face, and the king, who secretly wishes his daughter was back with him? What about her friends?

To answer all those questions here is the continuation of what happened after the princess and the dog demon left for the dog demon's land.

* * *

Next Time on Made for Loving You:

"I'll get you for this, if it is the last thing I do. I will teach you for ruining my handsome face."-Naraku

"Why should we help you, old man? What have you done for us to make us want to help us?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Wow Sesshoumaru…it took a long time to get here, but I see that it was worth it."

"Yes, Rin it was. However, we could have gotten here faster if you didn't let things distract you."-Rin and Sesshoumaru

* * *

AN: I need ideas for reasons why Rin became a full demon. It is very important for the third chapter. I'd appreciate all the help. Because I'm typing up a chapter or less every week, I won't update really quickly. However that gives you a chance to give in your ideas for the story if you feel like something needs to happen. Eventually, I will need help with 'love' scenes…I don't do very well at those. In this story, I'm going to try to write by inspiration instead of having it all typed up before I post. But, by doing that…there will be many chances for writer's block, so please bear with me. Also…there will be no sexual scenes. The only love in the love scenes will by talk and kissing.

SO PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll send evil upon you and your family. MWHAAAAAA! J/K, I'd never do that. Just please review. I won't update till I have at least 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Got tired of waiting for just one more review. So I thought I'd update now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A man around the age of thirty was looking in the mirror at three deep gashes on the side of his once handsome face. His long black hair hanging down with a hint of gray already forming. His eyes were blazing with anger. He was the king of the Southern kingdom. His name was Naraku.

"I'll get you for this, if it is the last thing I do. I will teach you for ruining my handsome face." He said revengefully into the mirror. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked three females. One female was completely white and holding a mirror. Another one had red eyes, brown hair, and was holding a fan. The last female was Naraku's mate, with black hair and brown eyes. The female that was all white's name is Kanna. The female with red eyes name is Kagura. And Naraku's mate's name is Kikyo.

"Naraku, Kanna has finally found who you want to see."

"Good show me."

* * *

An old man around the age of fifty-five watched as his servants slowly cleaned up from the mess of searching for an heir. He had an incurable disease and needed one for his kingdom to survive. He had lived a successful life…he just had a few regrets. One of them was setting the law that all demons must be slaves or die. He also regrets killing his demon wife because she wouldn't obey him. But the worst regret of all was losing his daughter a ten months earlier because of his hatred to demons. It was now to late to get rid of the demon slave law and to be able to have her back, but he wants to at least see her one last time before he dies.

"My lord…anything else we can do?"

"Yes, there is something. I want you to get a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha and his mate to come see me. Have them bring anyone else they want to."

"Yes sir," the servant said and quickly left.

"I hope they come. They might not. They were so close to my daughter, who knows if they will come after what I've done. Why am I asking them for their help?"

After a bit of waiting the servant walked back in with two female humans, one male human and a male dog hanyou.

"What do you want Tasami?" the dog hanyou said with disrespect.

The king looked down in shame. "Inuyasha, I know I'm not your favorite person and I probably don't deserve what I'm about to ask you, but I must ask anyways. Will you and your mate and your friends find my daughter? I want to see her one last time before I die and ask for her forgiveness. I have a year and six months or more left to live."

"Why should we help you, old man? What have you done for us to make us want to help us?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha!" His mate, Kagome, said. "He may haven't been the best of fathers or king, but we can help grant his last wish. Besides, you do want to see Rin-chan, don't you? Make sure your half-brother is taking care of her? Have a heart Inuyasha. Sure. We will find Rin and try to convince her to come see you one last time."

"Thank you dear girl, you put my heart at rest and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Let's go," Inuyasha huffed.

* * *

"Here we are." A dog demon with long white hair and markings on his face said. His companion, a female black dog demon eyes widened at the sight. She had long black hair. Their markings were different. The male had two magenta stripes under his eyes and on his wrists. The female had two purple stripes under her eyes. He had a blue crescent moon and she had a blood red heart on their foreheads. "This is the beginning of the Western Lands and that up ahead is my home."

"Wow Sesshoumaru…it took a long time to get here, but I see that it was worth it."

"Yes, Rin it was. However, we could have gotten here faster if you didn't let things distract you."

They had traveled for the whole six months since they left, with Rin stopping to enjoy nature every few minutes and needing rest. They hardly talked to each other and walked in silence, nothing romantic had happened to them since Rin saved Sesshoumaru from the slavers. However, Rin still had much to learn about being a full-fledged demon.

"Let's get you settled in, then we will start your training."

"Do you know of anyone we can ask about why I became a full demon? I'm still confused as to why all this happened."

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru replied, then he led them into his mansion, glad that he was home at last.

Once they were in, all of the servants came. A toad looking demon was the closest. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we were so worried since we haven't heard from you for awhile. Who's this?" The toad asked.

"This is Rin, she will be staying here. Her family rejected her. Have you been doing what you are supposed to Jaken? If I find one dirty spot, I'll have your head. Just because I've been gone doesn't mean this place can be left unclean." Sesshoumaru said coldly, reverting back to his old ways before being captured.

"Uh…y…yes…" Jaken replied nervously.

"Go get some clothes for our guest." Sesshoumaru ordered the rest of the servants. "Some of you do that and some of you draw up a bath, I smell awful."

They all scrambled except for Jaken. "Why do you smell like humans milord?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken. Jaken whimpered and ran off.

Rin watched Jaken run off and then turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Humph. You could be a bit nicer. Since you've seen their way of life." Rin said angrily, she may not be as cold as Sesshoumaru but she was a force to be reckoned with, especially since she didn't have control of her youkai self yet. Her eyes were starting to turn red.

"Calm down." Sesshoumaru said while gently touching her face. It was the way he learned to calm her down during their trip.

Her eyes quickly turned back to brown.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the room you will be staying in."

* * *

Next Time on Made For Loving You:

"When do you want us to start our plan of revenge?" Kikyo asked with her head on her mate's shoulder.

"Demons in my house will try to take advantage of a beautiful demoness such as your self and I will not stand for it."-Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru will never let us onto his lands. He's picky about having half-demons and humans there."-Inuyasha

"Please, do your best to keep me alive until I see my daughter. I must apologize to my daughter before I pass on."-King Tasami

* * *

AN: I expect 10 reviews before I will update this. Hopefully I can keep your attention. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, please tell me and I might decide to put it in. Please keep reviewing and all those long time fans…thanks for reading and all your reviews on this story and my past stories. I hope to keep…satisfying your needs of Sess/Rin fanfiction.

I will need help with 'love' scenes…I don't do very well at those.

Note: There will be**_no_** sexual scenes. The only love in the love scenes will by talk and kissing. And some vague hints. So don't expect it.

SO PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll send evil upon you and your family. MWHAAAAAA! J/K, I'd never do that. Just please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There you are, you vixen." Naraku said into Kanna's mirror that was showing Rin and Sesshoumaru in Sesshoumaru's mansion. Sesshoumaru was showing Rin around. "I'll make you pay for scratching my face and rejecting me."

"When do you want us to start our plan of revenge?" Kikyo asked with her head on her mate's shoulder.

"I'm ready whenever you want to start." Kagura said with malice. "You aren't the only one who wants to get back at them. I'm going to make Sesshoumaru pay for what he did many years ago."

"What exactly did he do? You haven't told me yet. I'm curious as to what happened." Naraku said.

"Well, it all started with my fourth or fifth visit to his place…"

---FlashBack---

"What are you doing here Kagura?" a little bit younger Sesshoumaru asked.

"Is it a crime to see my future mate." A little bit younger Kagura said with a purr.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a few moments. "No."

"I came by to plan our ceremony. Our two-year courtship is almost finished."

"Hn…I was already planning on coming to see you."

"Really?"

"I've decided that I don't want you as my mate." He said coldly.

"What? You can't do that."

"I can do as I wish."

"You will regret this day. I'll be back for revenge." Kagura sneered and flew off on her feather.

---End FlashBack---

"Perfect," Naraku said after Kagura finished telling her story. "Let's get to work."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Sesshoumaru will never let us onto his lands. He's picky about having half-demons and humans there."

"Well, he will just have to deal with it because I'm sure Rin will want to see us."

"We'll see if Rin has any power over Sesshoumaru. He might over power her into telling us to go away." Inuyasha replied.

"Apparently we aren't talking about the same Rin. Rin is a force to be reckoned with." Miroku said. "She gave me quite a few bruises. And remember, she is a full demon now."

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha…for once." Sango said.

"We shall see." Inuyasha said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This room is beautiful. Is it mine?" Rin asked.

"No, it is mine." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh," Rin replied sadly while taking in the serene feeling of the room. It looked like there were outside because of its earthly tones.

"You are said, why?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little confused.

"I'm sad that the nicest room belongs to another. I thought you were going to show me my room, not yours."

"To get to your room we have to go through mine. Sadly, I don't have any other room I feel comfortable for you to be in."

"Why?" Rin asked, her time to be a bit confused.

"Demons in my house will try to take advantage of a beautiful demoness such as your self and I will not stand for it."

"Why? Because you don't think they are worthy of me? Or is it that you care for me yourself?"

"I'm afraid you will kill off my servants."

Rin gave a smirk, a very close imitation of Sesshoumaru's. "I'm afraid you are right. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and led her over to one of the two doors in his room. They walked in and Rin's mouth dropped open. It looked like Sesshoumaru's but it had flower designs as well. On the bed was a black blanket with a rose on it. And on top of the blanket were five kimonos.

"Like it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How…how…"

"One night I sent a demon ahead to get your room decorated. I also had them get some clothes already. I thought you would need more. That is why I sent some servants to get some."

"Oh, thank you." She said, giving him a hug. He stood there wondering what to do. Rin, feeling his discomfort, hurried and let go. "Sorry." She said stepping away.

Sesshoumaru, feeling the strange feeling called love, stepped closer to her. They stared at each other for a few, then slowly they started moving in for their first ever kiss. Sadly, Jaken took that inopportune moment to barge in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your bath is ready."

Sesshoumaru stepped back and looked over to Jaken. "Learn to knock." Sesshoumaru growled and he walked off to his bath. Jaken soon followed.

Rin was still standing there, confusion crossing over her face. "Were we about to…? Nah." Rin said and she went back to examining her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku had a huge grin on his face. "Thank you Jaken. Ruining the moment and stopping them from kissing. I want to kill her before they show any sort of love. I want to deprive her of what she deprived me."

Kikyou, sitting close by, put her hand on him. "Love, before we start this plan of revenge. Will you give me what I want?"

Naraku turned to face her for a moment deciding if he should or not. "Of course." He finally decided. (Don't do sex scenes)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Tasami was lying on his bed. His sickness keeping him in bed. Many doctors are surrounding him, trying to keep him alive until he is able to see his daughter.

"Please, do your best to keep me alive until I see my daughter. I must apologize to my daughter before I pass on."

"We will do our best, your majesty. But I'm afraid that you won't make it." One of the doctors said.

"I must try. How is my heir doing at running the kingdom?"

"He is doing well for not being your birth heir. If Rin does come back, are you going to have her take her rightful place?"

"No, I am not. I believe that she loves that taiyoukai and I won't force her into doing what she doesn't want to do. I have learned that my daughters is a free spirit, just like my late wife."

"I agree. Your daughter is one to not follow rules."

The king nodded. _Please, Inuyasha. Find her and bring her back before I pass on._

----

Next time on Made for Loving You:

"Sorry, if I knew you were the doctor, I…wouldn't have squashed you."-Rin

"I think we've found out what Sesshoumaru's weakness is."-Kagura

"How about Miroku and I ride her and you can carry Kagome on your back, Inuyasha?"-Sango

"At least I can control my demon self."-Sesshoumaru

"I think we should wait awhile longer."-Naraku

----

Hope you have liked it so far, I've enjoyed writing it and doing the "Next time on Made for Loving You." It makes it a bit suspenseful by giving you a saying from some one. I choose one each section… Anyways, I could still use anything you can give me. Also, I give up trying to get 10 reviews each chapter, so as soon as I feel like updating, I will.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru. He had her hand in his and was pulling her along. "I'll follow you just fine without you pulling me along."

"I don't want you to stop; we have an appointment to keep."

"An appointment?"

"You want to know how you became a demon, right? We have an appointment to figure that out."

"Oh…with who?"

"A demon doctor who specializes in the strange and supernatural. I consider that you becoming a full-demon from a half-demon is classified as strange and supernatural. If he can't tell us why, then no one can."

Rin gave a nod and let him keep pulling her. She loved the feel of her hand in his.

They walked for a mile or two and finally ended up in front off a little house. Sesshoumaru let go of Rin's hand and opened the door to let her in. He then walked in behind her. Soon after they entered a bug of some sort landed on Rin and started sucking some blood. She smashed it. As she pulled her hand away, a squashed flea demon was on her palm. He soon became 3D once more.

"Say hello to Dr. Myoga." Sesshoumaru said with a little chuckle.

"Uh…hello." Rin said. "Sorry, if I knew you were the doctor, I…wouldn't have squashed you."

"It's alright." He replied. "It's a natural reaction for most humans and demons."

"So what do I have to do for you to find out how I became a full demon?"

"I've already have done what I needed to do. It will take me a few moments before I can figure it out. So why don't you sit down for awhile." Myoga said.

Rin sat down but Sesshoumaru stayed standing. Myoga disappeared.

"I hope he hurries." Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Impatience can be a killer." She muttered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "And how is that?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Well…here is a hypothetical example. Let's say you are in a war and you send out a spy to assess the other army. He is supposed to help make sure there aren't any traps and such. But you get impatient with how long it takes, so you decide to just go ahead and attack. Because you didn't wait for your spy to come back and report, you could end up walking in to a trap and be killed."

"This is different than war."

"Well, of course it is. My point is if Dr. Myoga hurries and finds out what you want quickly, he could make mistakes and give us a totally wrong answer. We need to know if this is permanent or not. It could just be temporary. I want the right answers to this, not the wrong one. It could be as important as a spy assessing the enemies and the land for traps."

Sesshoumaru was quiet and slowly sat down.

"Deciding to be patient, are we?" Rin said with a grin.

"Women." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Men." Rin said, imitating Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Hmm, this is interesting. Looks like they are trying to find out why Rin became a full demon. This will be good to know. Maybe I will find a weakness out of this." Naraku said into the mirror.

"Anything that will help us plan our revenge will be appreciated." Kagura replied. "I think we've found out what Sesshoumaru's weakness is."

"I agree. Now we need Rin's." Kikyou said, "And I have a general idea."

"What?" Naraku asked.

"Her friends."

"Excellent. Show them to me Kanna. I want to see what they are doing."

* * *

Inuyasha growled as everyone else sat down for his or her 5th rest that day. "If we keep taking all these rests we will never get to the Western Lands and back before that stupid old man dies."

"We aren't half demons like you, Inuyasha." Kagome said angrily, tempted to 'sit' him.

"We do have Kirara." Sango said, "how about Miroku and I ride her and you can carry Kagome on your back, Inuyasha?"

"Sounds good, that will make it so we get there faster." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds excellent to me." Miroku said with a big grin on his face.

"If you dare be a pervert while we are on Kirara, I will personally push you off her and leave you here to walk the rest of the way." Sango threatened. Miroku's smile turned into a frown. "Just what I thought."

"Sounds like everything is settled." Kagome said.

Sango's pet neko youkai, Kirara, transformed so she was bigger. Sango and Miroku got onto her back and Kagome got onto Inuyasha's. Making sure he had Kagome, Inuyasha took off with Kirara right behind him.

* * *

"Where is that flea? If he has run away and afraid because he doesn't know why you became a demon, I'll hurt him." Sesshoumaru said angrily. They had been waiting for two hours.

"You really need to learn how to control your temper." Rin said softly.

"The same could be said about you." Sesshoumaru retorted.

"All right so we both have to work on that. At least I don't threaten to hurt or kill people." Rin argued back.

Sesshoumaru was silent for awhile. "At least I can control my demon self."

Rin was about to open her mouth to retort back, but Sesshoumaru…being the smart demon that he is…moved his lips towards hers and kissed her. Rin was shocked at first, but soon she started kissing back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand was on the back of her head. It was a brief passionate kiss because Myoga came in and interrupted them to tell what he found out.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru fell in love with that brat. She's not even as beautiful as I am." Kagura said. After viewing Rin's friends for a little bit, Naraku had went back to spying on Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"I agree with you Kagura, Sesshoumaru could have done better than that hag." Kikyou said.

Naraku looked at the three women in his room. "Keep up this hatred towards her. Hate will make it easier for us to kill Rin for ruining my face. However, I think we should wait awhile longer. I think it will be more painful for them if we wait until they can't stand to be away from each other."

"Sounds good," Kikyou said.

"Now Kagura, Kanna, if you would please leave…and keep a watch on Rin and Sesshoumaru. I'll want to know the results later on."

"Of course." Kagura said and she left the room. Kanna soon followed.

"Now, where did we finish off last night?"

* * *

Next time on Made for Loving You:

"Love is what changed you to become a demon and, apparently, so did some of a demons soul."-Myoga

"You two really should be married. You fight worst than a married couple."-Kagome

"I want to sneak up on them."-Rin

"She's a shadow dog demon like her mother."-Naraku

* * *

Please Read and review. Or I'll send my evil monkeys after you. Also, I'm looking for an assistant to help me write this story. I'm getting stuck. I'll mention you and give you credit for this story. I have gotten up to chapter 6 off of but I'll send you what I've written if I decide on who I'd like to help. Thanks 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what is the reason Doctor Myoga?" Rin asked impatiently. She was angry that Myoga interrupted their kiss and wanted him to hurry so she could get back to the kiss.

Myoga started, trying to decide where to begin. "Love is what changed you to become a demon and, apparently, so did some of a demons soul. I don't know how that is possible, but maybe if I know about all who you love and what happened to them, maybe I can tell you why."

Rin eyes widened somewhat. " Uh...okay. To make it short…my mom died because of my father and his cruelty to demons. Then Sesshoumaru was token from me. Finally I became a full demon and my father rejected me."

"I was correct. You had so much heartbreak; your demon side couldn't stand it anymore and took over. Also, I think you mother sacrificed part of her soul so you could be with Sesshoumaru. If I'm correct in guessing, it was your heart that led you to Sesshoumaru in the first place. The slavers were meant to catch Sesshoumaru. That is what I think."

"Thanks for your diagnosis, but we got to get going." Sesshoumaru said and before Rin could say anything else, he dragged her out the door and back to his house.

Rin wrenched her arm free from Sesshoumaru as soon as they got back. "What did you do that for?" She asked angrily, her eyes starting to turn red.

"We have more things we have to do and one of them is for you to learn how to control yourself. Your youkai is out of control, it needs to be trained."

Sesshoumaru said as he stared into Rin's blood red eyes. He reached his hand up to touch her the way he had before but she slapped his hand away. She then stormed off. Sesshoumaru sighed, _this is going to take awhile_, he thought, and then he followed after her.

Rin sped up when she sensed Sesshoumaru following her. Her eyes were a dark, dark red but she was somehow controlling herself from hurting someone or ruining something. She finally stopped at the flower garden on Sesshoumaru's land and sat among the flowers. Her eyes slowly went back to normal. By the time Sesshoumaru got there, since he just walked the whole time to give Rin some space, Rin was back to her happy old self.

"See this flower," Rin said with a dazed look in her eyes and holding up a flower to Sesshoumaru, "this flower was my mom's favorite. We didn't know the real name of the flower so my mom called it a Riness flower because it was as beautiful and as rare as I. Did you know that it only grows in Japan? I later found out that it is a very rare rose, a rose that never has thorns. Just like I was, rare and not dangerous. That isn't the way I am anymore. I'm still rare, but I'm now dangerous. I now have thorns like a regular rose."

Rin put the flower down and cuddled with herself as tears formed in her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then he sat down. He pulled her towards him and did the best he could to comfort her. Soon Rin stopped cuddling with herself and her tears slowly stopped.

"Thank you," she whispered. She soon pulled away. "Well, let's get to training to control my youkai." She said with her usual cheerfulness.

* * *

"We are getting closer. It stinks of Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, taking a sniff at the air. "There is a new scent now. Smells like wildflowers and honey."

"I bet that is Rin's scent." Kagome said. She then looked back to see Sango and Miroku close behind on Kirara. Miroku had handprints on both sides of his face. Sango was fuming and looked ready to throw Miroku off of Kirara.

"We will soon see if Sesshoumaru will let us onto his land. I'm sure he will be at the edge of his borders and waiting once he smells us."

"Well…why don't we stop and rest a bit so we are ready if he decides to attack us before he asks why we are here."

"You are probably right."

Inuyasha stopped running and let Kagome get off his back. Kirara soon stopped besides them and Miroku and Sango got off. Kirara transformed back into her smaller form.

"Miroku, I swear. If you would just stop touching me or any other woman like that, we would be married by now." Sango said angrily.

"I can't help it. These cursed hands…" Miroku started.

"Don't blame it on your hands. They don't have a mind of their own. You should blame it on your dirty mind, you stupid monk."

Miroku looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sango turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha for the first time since they stopped. "Why did we stop?"

"We are really close to Sesshoumaru's lands and we thought it would be smart to be well rested so we are prepared for whatever might happen." Inuyasha said.

"You two really should be married. You fight worst than a married couple." Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"Me, marry that perverted monk? Think again. I would never stoop as low as marrying him." Sango said, a hint of a blush coming to her face.

Kagome gave a knowing grin. "Don't worry. You'll marry him eventually."

* * *

"Good. You learn quickly. Let's finish here for the day, I smell my half-brother close by, let's go and meet him." Sesshoumaru said after the third round of practice fighting. He was teaching Rin to defend herself and to control her emotions, somewhat.

Rin's eyes widened. "He's here." She said with surprise then sniffed the air. A big smile came on to her face. She hurried and ran in the direction of their scent.

Sesshoumaru, caught off guard, sighed and then hurried after her. He didn't really want to see his brother, but if it made Rin happy…he would tolerate his pesky half-brother and his human friends. He soon caught up with Rin and stayed close as they ran.

Rin soon slowed down when they were only one mile away.

"Why'd you slow down?" Sesshoumaru asked, not minding taking it slow to see his annoying half-breed brother.

"I want to sneak up on them," Rin said, "and see if I can scare them."

"Inuyasha's a half-demon, Rin; he'll smell us before we get close. He probably can smell us right now."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a look on her face, like a mom about to reprimand her son. "Tsk, tsk Sesshoumaru. Have you forgotten what my mom's special ability was? She could hide her scent. She taught me how to do it as well…before she…died." Rin said, her voice fading into a whisper at the very end.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, a glimpse of sadness coming into his eyes. He suddenly had the urge to pull Rin in to his arms, but he ignored it. "I forgot. I guess I better stay here so you can have fun."

"You don't have to do that. My mom taught me how to cover two people's scents."

"Oh."

Rin smiled, and then she scrunched up her nose and concentrated on hiding Sesshoumaru's, and her own, scent. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he could no longer smell Rin, or himself. Rin, seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes, knew that she had did it perfectly.

"Okay, let's go." Rin said, and then she hopped into the trees. Sesshoumaru followed.

They quietly hopped from tree to tree until they were above Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. They stayed there quietly and listened to their conversation.

"We are really close to Sesshoumaru's lands and we thought it would be smart to be well rested so we are prepared for whatever might happen." Rin and Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha say.

"You two really should be married. You fight worst than a married couple." Kagome said.

"Me, marry that perverted monk? Think again. I would never stoop as low as marrying him." Sango said. Rin, after hearing that, gave a knowing smile.

Kagome gave a knowing grin. "Don't worry. You'll marry him eventually."

Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru. _Ready? 1, 2, 3._ Rin mouthed the words. As soon as she said three, they dropped down from the tree.

Inuyasha, hearing them drop, had his sword out, ready to attack. Scared looks were on the others faces, not realizing that they weren't being attacked. Before Inuyasha could attack Rin, Rin let Sesshoumaru's and her scents come back.

"Rin? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said confused once he smelt their scents. "H…how?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had confused looks on their face as well.

Rin laughed a soft, melodious laugh. "Gotcha good, didn't I? You should have seen your faces. You guys didn't even know what was comin'."

Everyone soon relaxed, except Inuyasha; he had a pissed face. He faced Rin and Sesshoumaru, his sword still out and pointing towards Sesshoumaru. "You put her up to that, didn't you?" He accused.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "No. I did not. It was her idea, not mine, half-breed."

Inuyasha started to swing his sword to attack Sesshoumaru. It came close to cutting his shoulder before Rin yanked his sword away with a black whip. The sword transformed back into its smaller form and stuck fast into the ground right besides Rin.

"No fighting boys." Rin growled a warning, and then looked down at her hand. "Uh…how did I do that?"

Inuyasha kept looking to his now empty hands, to the sword, then to Rin. "You have a power like my brothers. His is a light whip…yours is probably a shadow whip."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod.

"Oh. So, what are you doing all the way out here?" Rin asked.

"We have grave news." Kagome said after quickly giving Rin a hug.

Rin's eyes widened. "What's up?" She asked, losing her smile.

"Well, your father is on his death bed and he wants to see you before he dies." Sango said tentatively worried about how Rin would react.

Rin's eyes turned red. "Why would he want to see me when I am dead to him? He chased me out and sold Sesshoumaru. Now he's expecting me to come." Rin turned away and stormed off. Kagome was about to follow after her, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Best let her cool off. She's close to going feral. She could become her full demon self at any time." Inuyasha said, and then he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why haven't you taken her to Toutosai and have him make her a sword that will help her control her demon side?"

"Haven't had time. Besides, I doubt it will work for her. She is a full demon now, not a half-demon like you." Sesshoumaru replied and went after Rin.

* * *

Naraku was once more looking into Kanna's mirror. Kagura and Kikyou had gone outside to do some shopping from the new vendors.

"Well, Kanna. Destroying Rin might be a little bit harder than I thought." Naraku said.

"Why?" Kanna asked.

"She's a shadow dog demon like her mother. They are not as powerful as taiyoukai's, but they are pretty powerful. And, if they go get a special made sword from that buffoon, Toutosai, it will be worse."

"We could do it."

"I have no doubt that we can, it just will be harder."

"Maybe, we should wait for a few years."

"Wait?" he asked angrily.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin love each other, that is for certain. So why don't you wait until they have a child or two. Then they will be easier to destroy."

"Hmm…I like that idea. We will wait. Until they have their children, I don't want to watch them anymore. You just keep track of them, and then when they have children, tell me immediately."

"Yes." Kanna said and walked off.

Naraku left soon after to go be with his mate and Kagura.

* * *

Next time on "Made For Loving You":

"Get off me Sesshoumaru."-Rin

"Do not worry powerful taiyoukai. I do not dare cross your or Lady Rin's paths."-Keiji, succesor of King Tasami

* * *

So you all know. I have one more chapter I can put up after this then I'm stuck on chapter 6 til the end. So I really could use some help to finish it. I don't want to cancle this story. Anyways, Hope you liked it and please RR. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Destruction was everywhere; most trees were on the ground with only their stumps living. Sesshoumaru was surprised at all of the destruction caused by Rin because of her anger. He saw her standing in the middle of her circle of destruction; her shadow whip still formed in her right had. Her left hand was dripping shadow poison, a new attack Rin had just learned. Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. Rin immediately swung her whip at Sesshoumaru and he had to jump back to not get hurt.

"Leave me alone for awhile." Rin growled. "I'll come back when I'm ready. And Sesshoumaru, come near me again right now and you will be dead like the rest of the living things here."

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru said.

Rin turned around to face him; tears were streaming down her face. "Sesshoumaru, please go."

"No." Sesshoumaru replied stepping forward.

Rin swung her whip again, but this time, Sesshoumaru stopped it with Tokijin. He then over powered Rin and pushed her against the ground, making it so she couldn't move.

"Get off me Sesshoumaru." Rin growled, struggling to get free.

"Not until you calm down. I can't let you destroy my lands." He said, staring into her red eyes. Slowly, he lowered himself so that his body was an inch away from hers. Feeling the want to kiss her, he tried to control it. But in the end, his mouth was on top of hers. He coaxed his tongue into her mouth so he could taste her. Rin kept struggling to get away for awhile, but eventually gave up and kissed him back. It was an intense kiss and it felt right to both of them.

Soon, Sesshoumaru started to move his hands to untie her obi, but Rin finally used her strength and pushed him off her.

"Not now, Sesshoumaru. It's not a good time, but…I do feel the same way. We should go see my father, no matter how much I don't want to. Then, when we get back…I want to become your mate…if you will take me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You will have to convince me and give me reasons why I would mate with you." He said with a big grin.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered.

"Women." He replied. Then he got up and started back to where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were.

Rin stared after him, many dirty thoughts coming into her head. She soon pushed them aside and went back as well. As soon as Kagome and Sango saw them, they ran up to Rin.

"We are sorry to bring back hurt feelings. We were just doing as your father asked." Kagome said.

"It's all right. It's only natural that my dad would like to see me before he dies. And even though I don't want to see him, I will." Rin said.

"That's great," said Sango, "he'll be glad to see you."

Rin gave a nod. "Anyway, if you want to see the destruction I caused, just walk a little ways into the woods. It will be a good reminder to not get me mad. Want me to show you?"

Inuyasha nodded. Rin gave a grin and started back towards where she just left. Once Inuyasha and the others saw it, Miroku gave a low whistle.

"Well, don't get on the wrong side of our girl." Miroku said, groping Rin. Rin growled, turned around, grabbed Miroku by his shirt and threw him. He hit hard against a tree and went unconscious.

"He deserved that," Sango said. "Too bad it wasn't me."

Inuyasha walked over and threw Miroku on his back. "We best get going back to see Rin's father before he dies."

Kagome gave a nod. Kirara transformed back to being big. Kagome and Sango got on her back, Inuyasha ran carrying an unconscious Miroku on his back, and Sesshoumaru and Rin ran slower than normal closer behind them.

* * *

King Tasami was lying on his bed, his breath was really labored. Servants were running back and forth for the things the doctor asked them to get. They were trying to keep him alive until he saw his daughter one last time, but he was slowly deteriorating. 

"My king. If your daughter's friends don't hurry and find her and get her back here, I'm afraid you'll be leaving this world anytime now."

The king gave a nod. "Get my successor, I must talk to him." He told his head servant.

"Yes sire," the servant said, giving a nod. He hurried off quickly for the next ruler.

The king then looked over to the doctor. "Keep doing the best you can at keeping me alive and if I die before my daughter or her friends get here then I guess it wasn't meant to be."

The doctor looked over the king slowly. It was a sad sight to see. He was really thin and really pale. If the doctor didn't know better, he would have thought the king was dead. The disease was a strange one. He had lost all his hair in a matter of days.

Soon, the head servant and the successor came in.

"You wanted me, oh great king." The successor said with a bow and then knelt by the bed.

"Keiji, I want you to be a wise ruler and not be as stupid as I was. Don't ever do something like I have. If it was possible, I would have you get rid of the demon slave law…but it is too late. Use your brain and be kind to every one. Watch out for Naraku. He's still mad at my daughter and me. I don't know if he will come after you or not, but be careful."

"Yes sir. I…" Before Keiji could finish, one of the servants ran into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting…but Princess Rin is here to see you."

A small grin came on to the king's face. "Send her in and anyone else who wants to come as well." He said, and then started a coughing fit.

"Yes sire." He went off and came back a little bit later with Rin and Sesshoumaru behind him.

Rin walked gracefully over to her father's bed and got down on her knees. "You wished to see me, father." Rin said, a little bit of disgust in her voice.

The king just looked at her for a moment. "You look just like your mother…" He said and started another coughing fit. Once it quit, he started speaking again. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I let my greed and power take over me. I don't ask for your forgiveness. I know that I have done too many things for you to forgive me. But I'm sorry for killing your mother. I'm sorry for putting the demon slave law to action. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I hope that you will follow your heart and do what you want to do. I've also given out a decree that will keep you and Sesshoumaru, and any children that you have, from becoming slaves. I'm so sorry." He finished tears starting to go down his cheeks.

Rin stared into her father's eyes. Then she leaned over and gave her father a hug. He died soon after she started hugging him. She slowly pulled back. "I forgive you father. Rest in peace." She said. She then got up and went over to Sesshoumaru.

Keiji got up and faced Rin. "Lady Rin, your father gave his kingdom to me, but if you want…"

"No. I don't want to rule here. It is yours now. Do the right things here." Rin gave a slight bow and walked gracefully out of the room. Sesshoumaru walked over to the king's bed and looked down at his face. He stayed there for a moment then looked over to Keiji.

"If you ever come and cause problems in my land, I will not be generous."

"Do not worry powerful taiyoukai. I do not dare cross your or Lady Rin's paths. You are safe from me. However, taiyoukai, King Naraku…yes, the one who Rin was betrothed to…will most likely be out for revenge."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and walked out.

* * *

This is the last complete chapter of this story. I'll try to finish it and post it.  



End file.
